The present invention relates to an adjustable easy chair with variable seat inclination and variable seat angle, of the type which is provided on both sides of the seat and back with a multi-element linkage fastened to the frame of the chair, the linkages having two rockers extending downwardly from a coupling member supporting the seat of the chair. The lower end portions of the rockers are articulated to a second coupling member oriented in approximately the same direction as the first coupling member and the rear end portion of the second coupling member is articulated to the lower end portion of the rocker which is mounted in permanent connection with the frame of the chair and supports the back of the chair. The front end portion of the seat is indirectly articulated to the chair frame.
Aside from such known adjustable chairs in which a change of the seat inclination and/or the seat angle causes the seat to travel relatively far forward or backward with respect to the frame, there exist adjustable chairs in which this drawback is almost completely eliminated.
In such chairs, which also permit the use of so-called hammer-head cushions, a multi-element linkage is suspended on both sides of the seat and the back of the chair. Each one of these linkages has two downwardly directed rockers which are articulated to the frame and are connected by means of a coupling member to form a four-element linkage, the back of the chair being fastened to the rearward rocker. The rearward rocker is additionally provided with a forwardly directed lever. Moreover, two further upwardly directed rockers are articulated to the coupling member and are coupled together through the seat. Furthermore, a control element engages the rear of the rocker which engages at the seat, this control element being cam activated.
This known adjustable chair, however, has the drawback, inter alia, that the cam-type control element is relatively complicated, expensive and requires maintenance.
Moreover, the various preselectable positions of the adjustable chair are badly marked. This also applies to such footrests as may be provided, which automatically pivot out under the influence of the seat or back when the seat and/or the back positions are varied.